Secrets
by DNACat
Summary: Book One: "Bumblestripe, I'm – Pregnant." When Dovewing spills the secret that she's pregnant, a certain ShadowClan tom comes charging into the camp with the desire to be the father. But with Bumblestripe also residing in the same clan, it's unsure who the father is. ShadowClan come to back Tigerheart, saying that if even one kit looks like *REST INSIDE* WARRIORS IS NOT MINE
1. Anger

" **Bumblestripe, I'm – Pregnant." When Dovewing spills the secret that she's pregnant, a certain ShadowClan tom comes charging into the camp with the desire to be the father. But with Bumblestripe also residing in the same clan, it's unsure who the father is. ShadowClan come to back Tigerheart, saying that if even** _ **one**_ **kit looks like Tigerheart, they're swooping one of the three up and her kits, and carrying them away.**

 **But with a determined Bumblestripe, the whole of the clans is wondering.**

 **Who is the father?**

 **Prologue:**

A pale grey she-cat led a tom through the forest by her tail. She purred as he gladly padded after her. "Where are we going, Dovewing?" He asked her again and again and she always replied that it was a surprise. He sighed and shook his head, still following his mate.

"Here we are." The pale-grey she-cat turned as they approached a gentle river. The place Bumblestripe had asked her, formally, to be his mate. Her mate smiled, nuzzling her, "Memories."

"Bumblestripe," Dovewing whispered into his ear after a bit of cuddling. He smiled at her and nodded eagerly. Their eyes locked, piercing hazel with calming blue. She touched his nose and touched her nose to his ear before whispering lovingly, "Bumblestripe I'm," She paused as his mouth dropped open, "Expecting."

Bumblestripe tackled her in licks and loving cuddles. She laughed at this and nuzzled him back. She and him were sitting up now, pressed against each-other as they touched noses. "I love you, so much." Bumblestripe whispered to her, as they curled around each-other in an embrace.

Meanwhile, from across the river, a glowing pair of amber eyes had narrowed to slits and his lips curled in distaste. He was a sleek-furred, handsome dark tabby tom with a desire to be the pale-grey she-cats mate.

He wanted those kits to be his. He _knew_ those kits were _his_.

He turned and flicked his tail, making the bush rustle. This made the couple jump, but they quickly went back to embracing.

He snarled quietly, "I'll prove to the clans that those kits are _mine_. Not that daft ThunderClan scum toms!"

* * *

All was quiet in the sunny-ThunderClan camp. Bramblestar watched over his cats scurrying around. There was that ring of excitement in the camp. Everyone, from the youngest kit, to the oldest elder, knew that Dovewing was expecting Bumblestripe's kits. Even he himself was quite excited for the birth of new kits. There had been no other queens in the nursey other than Daisy, and Lilyheart had just moved out after her kits became apprentices. But now Dovewing joined Daisy in the nursery, and the two got on quite well.

But something was about to disturb the piece, and Bramblestar felt his tail prickle as Spiderleg re-entered the camp, lips curled. "We have a visitor." Spiderleg hissed angrily, turning to flick his tail.

The rest of his patrol followed, entering with a dark tabby. "Tigerheart," Bramblestar gasped in amazement, his eyes widened, "Son of Rowanstar, why are you here?"

"I come to talk to Dovewing, to discuss her kits." Tigerheart mewed respectfully, locking eyes with the newest queen. Daisy was a few mouse-tails away from Dovewing, lips curled and fur bristling, ready to leap to the pale-grey she-cat's rescue. "And why do you care about my kits?" Bumblestripe stood in front of his mate, trying to keep his fur flat.

"Because they are not yours. They are _mine_." Tigerheart smirked and Dovewing lowered her ears angrily.

"In StarClan's holy name! They are not _your_ kits!" Dovewing yowled back at him, followed by slurs that I wish not to write.

"How do we know this? After all those moons we spent together, they _could_ be mine." Dovewing curled her lip in disgust at Tigerheart's words. Bumblestripe's eyes widened as he turned to Dovewing. "What? Dovewing, tell me he is lying about your 'time together'." Dovewing lowered her head at her mate's gasps.

"Are you telling me, that _you_ ," Jayfeather stormed towards her, snarling and claws tearing up chunks of the sandy-gravel that was the floor of the camp, "A cat of the _prophecy_ had an affair with a tom from the Dark Forest? Who lied to Ivypool to get her secrets out of her? How irresponsible!" Jayfeather wailed at her angrily, going to claw her.

Bumblestripe jumped in between the medicine cat and Dovewing, eyes widened with pleas, "Stop, Jayfeather. She is my mate, and her and Tigerheart's past is behind her. She was foolish back then."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes and spat at Dovewing, "Why should I believe that?"

"Oh, trust me, our past is not behind us. And you," Tigerheart glared at Bumblestripe hatefully, "Are _not_ my Dovey's mate. I am her mate."

Dovewing backed into the nursery, ears lowered. Bramblestar had taken this all in. He couldn't kick the Tigerheart out, if he was possibly the father, but Bumblestripe could also be the father. Tigerheart spotted him thinking and smirked, "And, if you even _try_ to get rid of me, the whole of ShadowClan is waiting to invade." Tigerheart sneered and turned to the warrior's den.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Bramblestar caught all the murmuring cats attention, "I have come to a conclusion. Until the birth of the kits, Tigerheart may reside in ThunderClan's camp. However, he will not help with the training of our apprentices, go on border patrols or enter the nursery. He will hunt and fight off badgers and foxes, he has to, but he is not a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Cats began to mutter about how 'scummy ShadowClan were' but all yowled their agreement. "Tigerheart, do you promise to hunt and protect this clan until the birth of the kits?"

"I do." Tigerheart smiled, trying to become liked by the clan.

"Then I, Bramblestar of ThunderClan, welcome you into our ranks."

Dovewing hissed at these words from inside the nursery, as Daisy tried to comfort her. " _He is not the father, I swear Bumblestripe. I swear._ "

 **Aye! So, did you like this? I'll only do A/Ns occasionally from now on, but I will do review replies. Anyway, who do you personally want the father to be? I want it to be Bumblestripe, but I can't confirm he is.**

 **Thanks**

 **~DNACat**


	2. Trust

**Review Replies:**

 **Dragonwritergirl:** Everyone likes drama, lets be honest. I prefer DoveXBumble, but that's because I hate Dovewing and Tigerheart. Alas, you can have your own opinion.

 **Ellie Riddle-Black:** TigerXDove was never a '''favourite''' of mine. But I can't confirm whether he is or he isn't he father. I'll try show softer sides to Tigerheart.

 **Seeker3:** I hope this gets rid of the iffyness ;-;

 **Goldskies5:** It is possible in real life. I'm not going to explain how. I'd advise you not to ask how two cats can father a litter.

 **Midnight:** I am indeed going make a chapter two. I just wonder when it'll be out . . .

 **BrightestNight:** Bramblestar is just very curious to see whether one of the three _actually_ would betray her clan for some ShadowClan scum. He let Tigerheart in because more warriors and a ShadowClan truce.

 **Shadowdapple:** Pretty sure you and BrightestNight are the only ones so far who support DoveXBumble. Others want Bumble to be le father, but love TigerXDove. But that's their opinion.

 **So glad this has got so much attention! 7 reviews?! That's crazy!**

 **Warriors is not mine**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **{Dovewing}**

"Morning, Dovewing." A flaming ginger she-cat approached and lay down beside the pale-grey queen.

"Squirrelflight." Dovewing dipped her head, "What do you want?" She saw the look the in the deputy's eye. Squirrelflight sighed, digging her claws into the ground. She let out another heavy sigh and looked up a Dovewing. "Who are the father of your kits?" Squirrelflight asked quietly, eyes grim and sorry.

"Why does Bramblestar need this information?" Dovewing asked Squirrelflight sarcastically, snorting.

"Because it's either Tigerheart, _deputy_ of ShadowClan or Bumblestripe. I'm sure we'd all prefer it to be the latter." Squirrelflight mewed firmly, her ear twitching in mistrust, "So? Who's the father?"

"It is a she-cat's right to keep the father of her kits private," Dovewing forced herself _not_ to hiss, eyes narrowed in anger, "Why? Does Bramblestar not trust me? Do you realize how pained it has been between me and Bumblestripe? People accusing me of mothering Tigerheart's kits, while I have Bumblestripe sitting beside me, grooming me as he blocks out the accusations!"

"Dovewing, be _honest._ " Squirrelflight imitated her mate masterfully, "Tigerheart or Bumblestripe?"

"Bumblestripe." Dovewing snapped angrily, her pale-pretty blue eyes meeting Squirrelflight's forest-green.

Bumblestripe padded over, as Squirrelflight's eyes widened with apology, about to speak. "Is there a problem?" He asked the deputy, voice calm yet dangerous. He began to groom Dovewing, licking her between the ears.

"No," Squirrelflight looked into Dovewing's blazing eyes, "Sorry." She got up and left, jumping up high-ledge and into Bramblestar's den.

"Why does Bramblestar not trust me?" Dovewing asked her mate, purring as Bumblestripe groomed her.

"Tigerheart is very certain that our kits are actually yours and his. But of course, it was us," He looked into her eyes, tongue frozen mid-lick, "Right?"

"Of course!" Dovewing bumped his cheek with her head, smiling as he goofily smiled. His smile was crooked, and his two front teeth sometimes stuck out like a newborn kit's smile. Bumblestripe nuzzled her after her laughter, "I love you." He whispered, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I know you do." Dovewing replied lovingly, eyes shut in happiness. Bumblestripe chuckled softly at her cheeky comment. The two sat there, the whole of the ThunderClan camp gone as they embraced each-other. Their tails intertwined, pelts pressed against each-other, eyes closed and purrs rumbling out of their chest.

"Bumblestripe! Stop flirting with your mate and get over here! You're on patrol!" A voice called to them, and Dovewing opened her eyes to see Stormcloud calling for Bumblestripe. She saw Rosepetal in the background, eyes locked on Stormcloud. Bumblestripe nodded to Dovewing, "Well, I'll be off." He mewed and happily padded off.

Dovewing sighed and stretched, basking in the sunlight. She felt two kicks and purred. One was stronger than the other. She nosed her stomach – as best she could, anyway – and looked around camp. Ambermoon and Spiderleg were talking happily, Ambermoon laughing hysterically at all the jokes he cracked. Spiderleg smirked at this each time, and Daisy glared daggers at the two.

Dovewing decided she would ignore them, looking back over at the camp bustling around before her. Whitewing and Birchfall were sharing tongues, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were whispering to each-other, Sparkpelt and Fernsong were laughing at something – Dewnose was staring at Sparkpelt - and Snowbush and Lilyheart were listening to their kit's excited burbles about their training.

Dovewing gave a small smile. Everything was quiet, as she preferred it. Then _Tigerheart_ started insulting Brightheart for her scars. The two had originally been sent on a hunting patrol, but Brightheart had shown discomfort when Tigerheart stared at her scars curiously. And now he hated her for showing him up, and was making sure she knew. "How did Cloudtail, a good-looking them that made all the she-cats _swoon,_ choose a scarred ambitious mouse-brain?" Tigerheart snapped at her and Brightheart flinched.

Cloudtail was out of camp, so no one was helping. Dovewing felt her pelt bristle as Tigerheart noticed her staring and smirked villainously. "Because he loves me!" Brightheart lowered her ears, trying to block out the horrible insults.

"But isn't it _your_ fault your face is fox-dunged up?" Tigetheart sneered at her, tail swishing back and forth, "I wonder how your kits feel. Having _you_ as a mother!"

A few cats growled at this and stood up, beginnign to slowly creep towards him. Their teeth were bared as they opened their mouths. Suddenly the tom was surrounded by yowls and hisses. Tigerheart lowered his ears, shrinking in a bit before leaping out of a circle growing smaller and smaller.

He whirled around at Brightheart, "This _your_ fault!" He went to continue insulting Brightheart, but another yowl from a cat shut him up. He was up to the boiling point as he glared at Brightheart and went to speak.

Bramblestar had stopped speaking with Squirrelflight, sending a quick glance at Dovewing but then glaring directly at Tigerheart. As the other cats went to get revenge on Tigerheart for speaking cruelly of another ThunderClan cat, Dovewing padded forward slowly, lips curled at Tigerheart, "Back. _Off._ " She hissed at him, standing in front of Brightheart.

"What? She embarrasses me because I was going to ask how she got her scars! She deserves to feel pain." Tigerheart whined at her, eyes narrowed and shoulder's tightened in hatred.

"If you want to know so badly, she and Swiftpaw went out one night to prove themselves to Bluestar. There were dogs loose on the territory, so they thought it would be a good idea to rid the dogs off the territory, and they'd become warriors! Hooray!" She hissed at him, "However, they didn't think it through. Thinking they could just kill one dog and the others would scatter, they went out and fought two dogs. Other dogs emerged from nowhere and tore them to shreds. Swiftpaw was killed protecting Brightheart when she got the scars." She got up in his face; she could smell his horrible, scummy breath, "satisfied?"

Tigerheart blinked at Dovewing in amazement, not used to being scolded – being the son of Rowanstar – and let out a low growl. "So it _is_ her fault." He smirked at Dovewing's expression, "of course it isn't. My mate is always right," He nuzzled her, breathing into her ear.

A flurry of silver and white burst forward, shoving the tabby out of the way. Ivypool. "Back off Tigerheart. Everyone here wants to be able to put up with you, but you're making it difficult." Ivypool scoffed and turned to Dovewing, "Ignore him," Ivypool spoke to both the queen and the scarred she-cat before she turned to Tigerheart, cuffing him over the ears, snapping her jaws at him and leaving.

Dovewing was thankful for her sister, before she nodded to Brightheart and headed for the nursery. The whole clan was in silence and as she slipped into the nursery, she heard Bramblestar's voice, "Tigerheart, as punishment for harassing a senior warrior and a queen, you will take the night-guard duty for three nights in a row." She could tell the leader was trying to hold back from yowling and cursing him. If Tigerheart left camp, Rowanstar would invade out of spite with the reason, 'You have no proof those kits aren't my grandkits'.

Dovewing lay down in her nest, a soft smirk on her face. Tigerheart would soon realize he wasn't going to get away with as much as he used to back in ShadowClan. Hopefully even sooner than soon.

* * *

 **{Bumblestripe}**

The tabby tom padded through the forest, looking for his fellow patrollers. Two mice were clutched in his jaw; he had had a successful hunt. He purred as he spotted Stormcloud and Rosepetal sitting together in a clearing. Rosepetal was leaning into him, but Stormcloud remained stiff and proud.

Rosepetal opened her mouth to speak, but Bumblestripe padded casually into the clearing. "Hello," He mewed, making Rosepetal jump away from Stormcloud. The tom turned and smiled at Bumblestripe, nodding to his catch, "good job, Bumblestripe.

Rosepetal rolled her eyes in the background. Every cat in ThunderClan – other than Stormcloud, who was blind and oblivious to Rosepetal's subtle moves – knew Rosepetal had a thing for the tom.

Rosepetal grumbled and scuffed her paws as Stormcloud declared they should head back. The two had managed to catch a crow – that was overweight – and a hare that had strayed over the WindClan border.

Rosepetal sulked at the back of the group, carrying the crow as the two toms talked about their hunts. "The hare was a _toe_ over the border when I spotted it. Some WindClan cats came traversing down the hillside, and scared it over the border." Stormcloud explained his catch, "Brindlepaw suggested that they stray over the border – she obviously got that one from her father – but Heathertail and her mentor corrected her. Harespring declared it was still WindClan prey, and that they should wait for it to come back. Funnily enough, at that moment I sprung out and killed it."

"Stormcloud-" Bumblestripe was about to corrected his fuelling for the hatred between the two clans, but the grey tom went on.

"Harespring accused me of straying over the border, but Brindlepaw – an apprentice! – corrected him and said that once it went over the border, it was ThunderClan's. Heathertail nodded but I _swear_ she had some anger in her." Stormcloud squeaked, "Rosepetal," He cast a thankful glance at his friend, who smiled happily at his approval, "however, corrected them also and said I had caught it far and square. Harespring said this wasn't the first time it had happened, but cooled off and said it was fine, as long as he learned to respect the fact that hares belong to WindClan, and WindClan _only._ "

Rosepetal snorted from behind them, and Bumblestripe stepped aside to let her squeeze in between them, "Yeah right 'Hares belong to WindClan'. If a hare is on _our_ side of the border, it's _ours_."

"Agreed," Bumblestripe muttered bitterly, digging his claws into the ground and tearing up a chunk of dirt. His mind was stuck on Harespring. The two had been friends as apprentices, as Hare _paw_ had been kind and understanding, but – like Onestar – Harespring had become bitter and power-hungry when he was placed higher in the hierarchy.

"Maybe WindClan are just a bit delusional at the minute? Maybe Harestar will become more clear-headed when he becomes leader?" Stormcloud suggested hopefully. Being new to the clans, he still didn't understand why some rivalries mattered so much. He understood guarding honour and hope for your clan, but he never caught on to the concept of rivalries and hating a certain group of cats.

Rosepetal cuffed him over the ears, sticking her tongue out at him, "Are you mouse-brained? Hare _spring_ is crazy, Hare _star_ is going to be _insane._ " She curled the words out like a bitter piece of prey.

Bumblestripe chuckled as the two younger warriors began to debate and argue over what would happen if Harespring became Hare'star'.

* * *

Bumblestripe was grateful when he padded into camp, separating from the two friends who were still having a heated – playful – argument. Bumblepaw happily tumbled over to Ivypool and Cherryfall, relieved to get away from the two lovebirds sarcastic arguments. "I thought those two would _never_ stop talking." He groaned as he sat up, beginning to groom his pelt.

"They _never_ do." Ivypool agreed, rolling her eyes, "One time Stormcloud helped us train Larkpaw and Twigpaw and all they did was _talk_ and _talk_ and _talk_." Ivypool let a small smile tug at her, "But they're undeniably cute."

"Definitely." Cherryfall purred, eyes gleaming with amusement as the trio watched Stormcloud and Rosepetal chase each-other around the camp, still screaming about why Harestar was a good/bad idea, "It's good to see that Stormcloud has moved on from Benny."

"It is," Bumblestripe stretched his back-legs as he looked around. He spotted Tigerheart talking with Spiderleg, the younger tom questioning the senior warrior. Spiderleg was seriously loosing patience, so Bumblestripe looked away from that scene, not wanting to see the outburst.

"Do you think you're the father?" Ivypool asked him quietly. Cherryfall had gone off to pad after Fernsong. Bumblestripe shrugged, sighing as he rested his head on his paws. "I trust Dovewing enough to believe I am the father. But I could be wrong," Bumblestripe looked at her, "What do you think?"

"If Tigerheart is the father, I don't think I'd be able to look at Dovewing again." Ivypool admitted, staring at her sister who was peeking out of the nursery, watching the camp, "But I do know she loves you," Ivypool didn't look at Bumblestripe, "She always has, and when she found out she was expecting she was over the moon with the fact she was going to mother your kits." Ivypool chuckled a bit, "'Bumblestripe is going to be so excited! He's going to be the best father! When should I tell him?' It was hilarious watching her go from spinning on the spot in excitement to panicking and pacing back and forth."

Bumblestripe nodded. He wanted to be able to trust Dovewing too, but there was a likelihood that Tigerheart was the father. She was the first to know about Dovewing's thing for Tigerheart. She remembered her hatred she harboured for her sister, out of spite for her position in the prophecy and her lack of attention to anyone else other than Firestar, Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

Bumblestripe stared at Tigerheart who was ignoring Spiderleg's cruel words and who was looking directly back at Bumblestripe. Something passed between them, and Bumblestripe was sure it wasn't something friendly.

" _Is this how low this clan has got_?"Bumblestripe thought as Tigerheart got up, sending a deathglare over his shoulder and padded into the den, " _So much so that there is_ war _over_ kits?" He sighed and shook his head.

" _Something tells me this is more about love and kits._ "

* * *

 **Done. Just wanted to thank the seven reviewers. I never expected this story to get so much love.**

 **Note: Please realize Tigerheart is not intended to be a douche. It's just his personality for being cheeky, and being used to getting away with pranks and such because he's the leader's son. I'm planning on having some scenes where he has softer sides, and tries to make ''''friends'''.**

 **Anyway, yet again, thank you for the seven reviews!**

 **Special thanks to Cynical-Britton for beta-reading this for me.**

 **~DNACat**


	3. Friends

**Review Replies:**

 **Dragonwriter-Girl:** Can we all please stand and pray for ThunderClan for their loss of sanity. Final Cause of Death: Tigerheart.

 **Rainswept-Falcon:** Aye, Falcon! Anyway, thanks, and I have a thing for 1,000 words. So, long chapters is basically my life :b

 **OmegaLady:** We'll just have to wait and see who will turn out to be the father . . .

 **Quoteowl:** Tigerheart SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKs, but this chapter – no, I won't spoil it. I like Ivy better, but Dovewing's lovelife has always interested me more. Ivy may/may not have a love-interest, but it wouldn't be focused on too much. She's a SINGLE LADY, PART OF ALL THE SINGLE LADIES.

 **Brightest Night125:** I don't like TigerXDove, but I respect if you like it(But I still had an argument with Moonkitti about it in the youtube comments, I'm not joking.). I'm so glad that you and so many others enjoy this story! I love writing it as well, which makes this better :)

"Tigerheart." A voice whispered into his ear, the tom smiling sheepishly, "Tigerheart~" The voice cooed again, and Tigerheart purred slightly, "Tigerheart!" A voice snapped and he jumped up to attention. His eyes batted to clear sleep as he groggily yawned. He stretched his forelegs before staring at the cat who had woken him, "Yes? Yes?"

"Your late, it's sun-high!" A voice growled at him, and Tigerheart got up instantly.

"Sorry-" He cut himself off as the fogginess in his eyes cleared, revealing a golden-brown tabby with handsome amber eyes, "Thornclaw?" He had never met the warrior before, so this was a chance to grab at a friend.

"Yes, Thornclaw. Why, did you think I was some StarClan cat?" Thornclaw spat the words with pure venom at Tigerheart, tail twitching furiously. Tigerheart dipped his head to him respectively, before looking up at him. He smiled a bit as he made eye-contact, "Well, what do you need, sir?"

Thornclaw had a flash of appreciation in his eye, as he meowed firmly, "You and I have been chosen to help train a few of the apprentices."

"But I thought I wasn't allowed to train the apprentices?" Tigerheart tilted his head like a confused kit.

"You are being permitted this one time," Thornclaw sniffed, as if he was disappointed, "our apprentices wanted to train with you," He leaned closer and whispered quietly, "if you lay a _paw_ on _any_ of them, you'll be hearing from my claws." He hissed quietly before pulling away and leaving the den.

Tigerheart lowered his ears and his fur began to bristle in frustration, " _Well! There went_ that _plan!_ " He thought to himself bitterly, flicking an ear. He padded out of the den – after a little breathing exercise his mother had thought him – and spotted the patrol of apprentices and mentors.

Since there were few apprentices in ThunderClan – To Tigerheart's glee – all the apprentices and mentors were training together. He groaned as he saw Larkpaw, the cocky, arrogant tom. He had his chest puffed out as his mentor made a proud comment on him. He stuck his tongue out at Honeypaw, who was glaring at him with envy.

"He's here." Thornclaw mewed as Tigerheart approached. Tigerheart nodded to each of them, ignoring Honeypaw's curious staring, Larkpaw's hissing and Molewhisker's glares. Tigerheart was here to help train, not to murder them all. "Hello," He greeted, and when he turned to see a pale-grey tabby, his heart almost stopped and his tail-fur stood on end, "Bumblestripe." He forced himself to mew.

"Tigerheart," Bumblestripe's fur was bushed up, "good morning." He was very obviously forcing himself to smile.

Tigerheart smiled back, "Good morning, indeed." He tilted his head and put on innocent eyes, "when are Dovewing's kits going to be born?"

"Next moon," Bumblestripe replied with hostility in his voice.

"That's when we'll find out then." Tigerheart put on a confident smirk, flicking his tail, "but I don't know why I would doubt Dovewing. We all know who the _real_ father is."

"Tigerheart," Molewhisker hissed angrily, a hint of correction in his voice, "We can't be sure."

"Can't be sure?" He erupted into laughter, his laughter thick and strong, "who does she look at more?" He bragged, glaring at Bumblestripe who sent a burning gaze back.

Bumblestripe kneaded the ground, his fur on end as he tried to save his anger. Tigerheart shot a smirk at him and snorted, "well, are we going?" Tigerheart spun on his paw as Thornclaw reluctantly began to lead the cats to the training grounds.

Tigerheart heard Ivypool muttering about him to Bumblestripe, it was rather obvious. They both kept sending him aggressive looks, which undeniably sent tingles up and down Tigerheart's fur. He decided he would ignore them; who cared what those stuck-up, mouse-brained ThunderClan cats thought. He was the deputy of ShadowClan, son of the mighty Rowanstar!

"What are we teaching them?" Tigerheart asked Thornclaw curiously, head tilted to one side curiously, "fighting or hunting?"

"Fighting." Thornclaw mumbled, not looking back at the tom. Tigerheart smirked at this, if he could injure one of the cats – while making it look like an accident – he would aid ShadowClan without doing much.

He purred to himself quietly as they padded on. Bumblestripe mumbled something to Leafpaw and Ivypool; Ivypool glared at him while Leafpaw stared at Bumblestripe would intent curiosity. Leafpaw, despite her mentors warning hiss, padding up to stroll along Tigerheart's side, "So, you came here because you want kits?" She asked him casually, her words as smooth as a kit going to a ceremony.

"Yes, I did." Tigerheart replied coldly, tail flicking in slight irritation. There was something about her springy step, and those wide eyes that called to him – not in a good way. "Well, best of luck, because Dovewing and Bumblestripe are very much in love," Leafpaw reached up and whispered into his ear after, "but know there are plenty of cats waiting." She almost promised him before backing down, to pad alongside her mentor and his close-friend.

Tigerheart flicked his ear curiously, before turning away. He continued, eager to get to the clearing. "Will we be there soon?" Tigerheart dropped back to talk with Molewhisker. Maybe the young tom would be easier to make a friend, despite his hostile glances and rude gestures. "Yes." Molewhisker mumbled, not looking at Tigerheart.

"So Honeypaw is your first apprentice." Tigerheart started to make small conversation. He needed friends – supporters. He didn't want to be loathed by all the clan; if he had friends he had cats who would defend him and his actions. "If you don't count Alderheart, then yes." Molewhisker shrugged, looking like he was getting a bit more comfortable.

"I couldn't imagine having my apprentice abandon me for _medicine cat_ duties." Tigerheart nudged his, 'friend', and flicked his tail along the flank of the brown-and-cream tom.

"It's not that bad. I feel a bit proud of him, watching him caring to the sick and injured." Molewhisker sighed, not flinching or backing away from the friendly gestures, "I guess we never lost the apprentice-mentor bond."

"But he left you for _medicine cat duties_ ," Tigerheart mewed, cocking an eyebrow.

"So? He's still a cat, and still my apprentice." Molewhisker hung his head, eyes closed as he obviously had quick memories of trying to mentor his first apprentice, "my first apprentice that I _failed_."

" _Failed_?" Tigerheart's jaw dropped and he flicked his ear, nudging him again, "do not ever think that you failed Alderheart. He just wasn't made to be a warrior." Tigerheart soothed his 'friend', and licked his ear. He knew in ThunderClan that was known as, 'flirting', but ShadowClan was relatively different. Flirting was, well, flirting.

Molewhisker twitched his ear and slowly pryed away from Tigerheart, "thanks. Nobody ever listens, because Alderheart is Bramblestar's son." He looked up at Tigerheart, a small smile on his muzzle.

Tigerheart nodded and felt relief wash onto him as they entered a large clearing with a large oak at the top of it. "We're here!" Twigpaw chirped merrily, bouncing up and down.

Larkpaw purred at his foster-sister, flicking his tail in delight, "That we are."

Tigerheart looked around, as if in astonishment. The ShadowClan training clearing was a miserable bog, with willows whose branches dipped into the muddy-earth. Instead of having his paws burying themselves into the muddy-ground, sand coated over his claws. He purred, liking the feeling. The ground was sturdier, and easier to leap off of than mud that holds your paws fast.

"So, what are we doing first?" Tigerheart asked the mentors, turning around.

"We'll be practicing raids." Molewhisker informed him, before Bumblestripe could make a rude reply. Tigerheart nodded, flicking his tail in acceptance. "So who's with who?" Tigerheart looked around.

"Twigpaw, Honeypaw, Bumblestripe and you on one team. I, Larkpaw, Thornclaw, Leafpaw and Rosepetal on the other." Molewhisker flicked his tail and the two teams separated themselves. Twigpaw playfully growled at Leafpaw and Larkpaw, but she wore a smile. Honeypaw kept giggling at her sister's fake-glares. Larkpaw stood proud, ready to fight for his, 'clan'.

"So who's in charge?" Twigpaw looked between the two warriors at they arrived at their 'base'. Bumblestripe hung his head; Tigerheart knew he preferred to hide in the background, preferring to just follow orders. "I guess I am," Tigerheart shrugged and nodded to the group, "okay, Honeypaw you'll defend the main base, I fought Thornclaw once, I know he likes to distract warriors and send other cats in, so there'll be more action for you."

He nodded to Twigpaw, " _you_ will be a defender and attacker. You'll hide in the bracken until you think Honeypaw is in the clear, then you can charge out and take the others by surprise." Tigerheart ordered her, and turning to Bumblestripe who eyes were flaring in a passive-aggressive way, "I'll go in first, you only a fox-length behind me. Knowing ThunderClan," He ignored Twigpaw's cough of caution, "one of them will say, 'Bumblestripe probably sent you in alone, didn't he?' and they'll crack a few jokes, you'll curl around the outside of the clearing and then take them surprise. As soon as I've got a pawhold, you'll dash off to find their 'base'." Tigerheart nodded to the warrior, who nodded back.

Honeypaw cocked an eyebrow to show she was impressed. Twigpaw shrugged and nodded with a, 'fair enough', expression on her face. Bumblestripe just nodded and turned away, "so, are we going?"

A yowl from Rosepetal indicated they were ready to go. Tigerheart replied to the yowl, and began to trot towards their direction. He felt his fur bush up to make him look bigger, and he heard Bumblestripe crinkling leaves as he quietly crept after Tigerheart.

He finally burst into the clearing where the patrol of other cats waited for him. "Oh, did Bumblestripe send you off to your death?" Rosepetal cooed, obviously trying to show the apprentices how to mock-fight, "But perhaps your used to being on your own in fights? I doubt ShadowClan back each-other up."

"I've fought many battles, and I've lost count of how many times ThunderClan cats take off into the trees to leave their friends to fight on their own." Tigerheart retorted sharply, a gleam of malice in his eye. Rosepetal's fur began to bristle. Tigerheart was still technically a ShadowClan tom, but she couldn't full on claw him since he was residing in their clan.

"Why don't you go crawling back to your frogs and chipmunks?" Thornclaw made a clicking sound with his teeth, and followed it with a loud frog-like croak after. Tigerheart sent him a glare before he lunged out, raking his paws along Thornclaw's cheek and flank before sending him flying across the clearing.

He felt Larkpaw throw himself at his side, and Rosepetal launch herself at his back, clinging onto his fur. She nipped between his ears before lunging away. She went to go again, but a flurry of grey-tabby fur tackled her and pinned her down. The figure growled, and swatted her with sheathed claws across the face, "scum!" He yowled and almost bowled her across the clearing. Her crimson fur now had dirt marks, and her eyes were shut in pain.

Tigerheart saw Larkpaw dash off as Molewhisker bowled him over, teeth tugging gently at his ear. Tigerheart hissed and kicked at his stomach. Molewhisker let out a, "Whoof!" As he was winded, and he jumped off. Bumblestripe tackled him as Tigerheart looked around.

He heard Twigpaw's high-pitched yowl as she had obviously spotted Larkpaw charging the small cave that she and Honeypaw were protecting.

Tigerheart spun around as Rosepetal charged him, kicking with his back-legs and sending her flying. Thornclaw let out a wild, viscous scream as he grabbed Tigerheart's scruff. The dark-brown tabby felt his teeth sink into his scruff, before he felt the ground meet his chest and sent the air hoofing out of him. He hissed in anger and pain, rolling onto his back and dodging Rosepetal's eager paws. She looked up at him and growled, curling her lips before she smirked.

He cocked an eyebrow, before seeing a flash of brown-and-cream fur tackle him. He called for Bumblestripe as he struggled with the three warriors, but his, 'comrade' was nowhere to be seen. " _Did he_ leave _me? I said he could go when I had this under control!_ " Tigerheart hissed as he threw Rosepetal's light body from him and began to kick viscously at Thornclaw's stomach.

The golden-brown tabby let out a gust of air, as he was winded and he jumped a few mouse-tails back. Tigerheart batted at Molewhisker's face, eyes wide with anger and aggression. He saw an opening and dashed out from between the tom's two front-legs, and lifted his back-legs to kick him across the face.

Rosepetal had collapsed, panting and glaring at the ShadowClan tom. But . . . what was that? Admiration, was it? He swung his paw to meet Thornclaw's lunge and the tom collapsed beside her, oddly still. Molewhisker growled and lunged out, and as his paws connected with Tigerheart's flanks, the two heard an ear-splitting yowl from Bumblestripe.

Tigerheart smiled as his friend sent him flying, and mewed honestly, "You guys are good."

"Your pretty good too," Thornclaw complimented the tom, his eyebrow raised in impression. Rosepetal just gave him a mute nod, and Molewhisker puffed his chest out at the praise. Tigerheart laughed at them, and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I got to go, Stormc- I mean Squirrelflight has sent me and Stormcloud on a hunting patrol." Larkpaw stared after his mentor, sighing and shaking his head. Tigerheart watched the tom and nudged him. Larkpaw flinched away from him, but decided to ignore it. "Are you okay?" Tigerheart asked the tom, butting his shoulder with his head.

"No. All Rosepetal does is flirting with Stormcloud! I feel like I'm falling behind," He stared after his siblings who were leaving.

"What if I told Squirrelflight or Bramblestar?"

"NO!" Larkpaw shouted and pursed his muzzle before quietly mewing, "no. Rosepetal is good when she's not with Stormcloud."

"So? She's not training you right. You don't deserve that." Tigerheart insisted, smiling at the younger tom. Despite the cold feeling he felt towards Rosepetal whom he was growing on, he felt some form of fatherly connection to Larkpaw. This young tom needed help, and he was going to offer it.

"Really? _You_ would do this?" Larkpaw's eyes widened, before looking at the ground, "if you think it helps."

"Don't worry," Tigerheart soothed the tom, before heading for the clearing.

 **QOTD: Tigerheart's kind side? What do you think of Rosepetal and Larkpaw's situation?**


	4. DISCONTINUING AND REWRITING ANNOUNCEMENT

Dear Fans of secrets,

I'm sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing this.

If you want, I can PM you when I start the rewrite, if not just say so :)

Thank you,

DNACat

(Don't worry, I'm also ridding the planet of the rest of my stories, and writing better and worked on ones.)


End file.
